


Take a Shot

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Married Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: “Tsukki are you ok?” Yamaguchi asked, worried. He came over and gave Tsukishima's back a couple of claps to help clear his throat.“What the hell happened last night?!?” Is what he ended up choking out.Yamaguchi and Hitoka shared a look he didn't like and then proceeded to tell him all the events that happened last night while holding back their laughter. Apparently he got drunk, bumped into his high school crush, Kuroo Tetsurou, asked him out on a date and kissed him.“I did what?!”__________________________I suck at summaries, so here's an excerpt from the story.





	Take a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Working through all my Wips and slowly making progress on them. :) I literally have so many wips in my docs.

Tsukishima felt as though he was run over by a truck and then kicked repeatedly. His body stiff and heavy. Tsukishima moaned as he stretched his body out, reaching over to his bedside table to pick up his phone to check the time. 

Big mistake. The bright light of the screen burned his eyes. After a minute of grumbling and excessive blinking Tsukishima rubbed his eyes and decided to just check his phone after a shower.

Tsukishima sighed as he got up, stretching his back before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

The shower helped wake him up a bit more. He brushed his teeth and got changed before picking his phone up and heading out to the kitchen to get some food in him.

“Hey! Look who decided to join the land of the living!” Hitoka giggled from the dining table where she and Yamaguchi were sat. There was a plate set out for him with pancakes and an omelette.

“What makes you think I’m alive? I’m pretty sure I died last night.” Tsukishima snorted as he headed straight for the fridge and poured himself a glass of water and took out some pre-made strawberry and cream sandwiches, he needed some more sustenance after the night he had. 

He sat down at the table unlocking his phone and checking the missed notifications he had. One was from a number he didn't know. 

[unknown number] 9:56am: I’m looking forward to our date tonight! I hope you’re ok. Don’t forget to drink lots of water. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the message. Unsure what they were talking about.  _ Probably texted the wrong number. _ He shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich ignoring the giggles and whispers Hitoka and Yamaguchi were sharing.

He read the other messages from the unknown number saying how they were excited and were so happy to have met them again after a long time. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the messages but deep down he was a bit jealous of the person the messages were really for, and felt sorry that this poor guy was played with and given the wrong number.

Oh my gosh the omelette was divine! He didn't eat much of the pancakes, but Hitoka ate what he didn't. He went back to the strawberry sandwiches, enjoying the sweet creaminess of it.

Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a glass of peach juice which he gladly accepted. He took a drink at the same time his phone vibrated. He received another text from the unknown number asking what his favourite food was.  _ HIS. _

[unknown number] 11:28am: Hey, Tsukishima! Hope you're up by now. Btw… What are your favourite foods or dish?

_ ️Maybe it's just a coincidence, it's probably some other person named Tsukishima.  _

Nope. The new message he got shortly after says:

[unknown number] 11:28am: You are still alive, right, Tsukishima? Or have I been texting the wrong number this whole time? Is this not  _ Tsukishima Kei ? _

Tsukishima choked on his drink and dropped his phone as he grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth and the table. 

“Tsukki are you ok?” Yamaguchi asked, worried. He came over and gave Tsukishima's back a couple of claps to help clear his throat. 

“What the hell happened last night?!?” Is what he ended up choking out. 

Yamaguchi and Hitoka shared a look he didn't like and then proceeded to tell him all the events that happened last night while holding back their laughter. Apparently he got drunk, bumped into his high school crush, Kuroo Tetsurou, asked him out on a date and kissed him.

“I did what?!” 

“Only on the cheek but you should've seen how red his face became!”

“Oh god, I thought it was just a dream!” Tsukishima hit his head on the table and whined. “Why didn't you stop me, Yama?”

Yamaguchi laughed, no longer bothering to hold it in. “I tried! I even attempted to take the shots from you but you hissed and swiped at me.” Yamaguchi wiped the tears of mirth that formed in his eyes.

“I don't see what the problem is.” Hitoka shrugged. “You get to finally go on a date with your longtime crush. A crush that was so happy to accept that I thought his smile would break his face.” 

Tsukishima wasn't sure if he believed that. 

“I'll mess it up.” Tsukishima mumbled, head still flat on the table. “He’ll see I'm not a charming guy… He’ll get bored of me.”

Yamaguchi and Hitoka looked at each other before they burst out into a laughing fit. 

Tsukishima finally lifted his head from the table to glare at them. “What's so funny now?” He grumbled.

“You are so oblivious!” Yamaguchi cackled. 

“But it's cute.” Hitoka added.

Tsukishima grumbled as he finished his sandwich. 

“You are going to the date, right?” Hitoka implored. 

Tsukishima didn't answer but they all knew that he was going.

  
  


Tsukishima’s heart was attempting to beat out of his chest. 

He was early, 20 minutes early. He was so nervous but excited as well that he wanted to get there early and maybe calm himself down with a drink. He didn't expect Kuroo to be early as well. Yet there he was, sitting at the corner by the window overlooking the town, nursing a glass of red wine. He was as handsome as he remembered, even more so now. 

He took a couple of steadying breaths, giving himself an internal pep talk of  _ Come on, Kei. You're 25, so what if you've been crushing on this man for nearly 10 years. You can do this. If this date only last one night then make the most of it! _ And with that he walked right up to Kuroo. 

Kuroo having spotted him stood up from his seat to greet Tsukishima. 

“Tsuki! You're early.” He beamed and pulled out Tsukishima's chair for him.

Tsukishima thanked him and sat down. “Well, I could say the same about you. How long have you been here?” 

Kuroo flushed and chuckled sheepishly. “Not long. I've only been here for a while. How are you by the way?” Kuroo asked giving Tsukishima caring look. “I'm sorry if my texts made your hangover worse.” 

Tsukishima reassured him that he didn't. A waiter came by and took their order and they caught up on each other's lives while waiting for the food. Tsukishima hadn't seen Kuroo since college, almost 4 years ago. Kuroo had travelled around a bit after college and only got back to Tokyo a few months ago. He had found an apartment nearby the bar they were at the other night.

Though when Kuroo mentioned the events of last night Tsukishima flushed red and groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. “I’m so sorry about that.” 

“I’m not. I was so happy when you asked me out. I was expecting to be the one to ask you out first. I’ve liked you for a couple of years but was scared to make the first move. Until recently, but you beat me to it. You never cease to surprise me, Tsukishima Kei.” Kuroo chuckled. 

Tsukishima was shocked, he didn’t expect to hear that. It made his heart do a flip and sent tingles down his spine. He smiled back at Kuroo and laughed. “I’ve loved you since high school. We’d meet at training camps and matches and you kept pushing all my buttons and got under my skin. I ended up falling for you.”

Kuroo reached across and took Tsukishima’s hand, giving it a kiss. They had a lovely evening and a great meal but they were so engrossed in each other that the time seemed to pass by too fast and the next thing they knew a waiter politely informed them that they had 10 minutes left before they closed the restaurant. 

Kuroo walked Tsukishima to his apartment, or rather the Yamaguchi’s apartment as Tsukishima was staying there momentarily until his apartment has finished being renovated. Both of them wanting to spend more time with each other. Sometime during the walk their hands found each others and ended up joined, neither pulled away, in fact Tsukishima was bold and hugged Kuroo’s arm close to him. 

When they reached the apartment, they both stalled.

“Is this the place?” Kuroo asked, not letting go of Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Yeah, it is. I–… I had a great time.” Tsukishima smiled and cursed himself for being so shy at the moment.

Kuroo smiled back and stroked his thumb across Tsukishima’s cheek. “I did too. If you’d let me, I’d like to take you out again soon.”

Tsukishima’s smile grew and he nodded. “I’d love that. But I’d love it even more if you kissed me right now.” He smirked as he saw the blush that crossed Kuroo’s face before Kuroo chuckled and cradled Tsukishima’s head before pulling Tsukishima down into a kiss.

A kiss that started with gentle brushes of lips, but they got lost in each other and their kiss became deep and passionate, they were pulling each other close, as if memorising the feeling. They jumped, startled when a loud bang was heard behind the door, followed by a muffled conversation: 

“Do you think they heard us?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole floor heard us, Tadashi.”

  
Tsukishima opened the door with his key to reveal a guilty looking Hitoka and Yamaguchi. 

“Hey, Tsukki. You’re back!” Yamaguchi greeted with fake surprise. “We were just getting some water. Weren’t we, honey?” 

“Y-Yeah, it was great to see you again Kuroo, hope you two had a great night. See you!” They both shuffled away into the kitchen.

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima chuckled before looking back at each other. 

Tsukishima kissed Kuroo’s cheek before bidding him goodnight and asked Kuroo to call him when he got home safe. Tsukishima was blushing hard when Hitoka and Yamaguchi were teasing him and cooing at him. They were happy for him and he was happy too. But Tsukishima did throw a pillow at Yamaguchi when he asked: “When’s the wedding?”

The call with Kuroo, later that night, had him blushing redder than a tomato and feeling like a teen again. They talked until the early hours of the morning and he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Tsukishima couldn’t wait for the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't explicitly mentioned, but Tsukishima does reply back to Kuroo after he gets over his initial shock.  
_____________________________
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art, feel free to follow me!)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me anything on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
